Today's technology allows computer networks any number of computer devices. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, laptops, television devices, cell phones, tablets, smart watches, and other devices. In addition, the rise of Internet of Things (IoT) devices allows for the connection of a number of devices not typically considered computing devices, such as medical devices, children's toys, home appliances, wearable devices, turbines, and any number of other items that may contain some kind of data activity.
One of the benefits of IoT devices is that they are easily deployable. Many IoT devices may be inserted into a preexisting system. The functionality of a particular IoT device may compliment devices already existing in the network. Within the context of automating enterprise, IT, and/or other organization-related functions (e.g., human resources (HR)), platform as a service (PaaS) often provide users an array of tools to implement complex behaviors, such as enterprise rules, scheduled jobs, events, and scripts, to build automated processes and to integrate with third party systems. The rise of IoT devices has brought numerous new ways that processes may be automated. As such, continually improving the technology of developmental platforms that simplify the process for a user to run automated processes remains valuable in enhancing network services.